Mark (Survive)
Mark is a character who first appeaed in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Ever a faithful friend and comrade, Mark respects and supports the decisions of the leaders of the group, and does whatever he can to help. However, Mark can be loose-lipped at times. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Airforce Base, Warner Robins, Georgia Before the outbreak, Mark was formerly employed at a US Air Force base before it was overrun, but did not appear to be familiar with either Lilly or her father, Larry. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Hungry For Help" Mark was in the woods hunting along Lee, when they hear the scream Mark goes to look and finds David caught in a Bear trap,Travis and Ben,he along the other group offers to shoot the walkers to buy some time,later he and the others return to the Mottor Inn, he stays there during the rest of the episode. "Road To Savannah" Mark does not appear much in the episode, in the assault on the motor inn and in the RV confrontation, if Irene wasn't saved, when Lilly points her gun at Ben, Mark intervenes and moves him away, resulting in Lilly shooting a zombified Irene, and later on, Mark's sleeping body makes the intruder throw up, later Mark is the one questioning the intruder, later Mark is seen entering the train moving to Savannah. "Around The Corner" Mark is one of the survivors to make it onto Savannah and takes shelter on a mansion with the rest of the group, later they're brought to Crawford, however, unlike the other survivors, Mark and Brie were brought to an execution room led by one of Crawford's lieutenants Cam, after Lee and the rest of the group arrives on the room Cam proceds to kill two cattles and Mark is the next, after a fatal choice, he is shot in the chest and left to reanimate. Later, when the group is escaping Crawford via ladders, as Lee climbs, he watches Mark and Brie both reanimated crawling by. Death Killed By: *Cam (Alive) After the failed interrogation either Sam or Dee unties herself and if was Sam she'll choke Cam to death and he will fire his gun randomly hiting Mark, or in chase it was Dee, Cam will kill all the cattles except for Sam and Brie, both ends lead Mark to reanimate Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: *David Parker (Zombified,If David is saved) (If Mark is given the axe and Carley losses her gun) *Travis (Accidental,If David isn't saved) (If Mark is given the axe and Carley losses her gun) *Irene (Caused,Zombified,Determinant) Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner Trivia *Mark is the first and so far the only character in the video game to share the same name of his actor voice. *Mark is the first and so far the only member of Macon to wear an undead status **Stephanie in fact does not count because she is a member of Bonnie's group and it's unknown if they lived earlier in Macon. **Brenda St. John neither counts because she lives in her dairy wich does not technically counts. *Mark is so far the only undead male in the video game, Stephanie, Brenda and Brie are all females Category:Survive Characters